


Empyrean

by Zephyros22



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Other, mute five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"I think...maybe...that perhaps we were from the same star"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Five then turned to face Sam, only to find his eyes didn't meet theirs. Instead they gazed off silently across the quad towards something Five could not fathom.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"If everything is as we think it is, then maybe some part of each of us existed together once. And maybe..." Sam let himself trail off. It wasn't until then that Five realized that it was so very quiet without his voice. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Maybe that is why I love you"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alternatively: Sam confesses and talks about the stars and I indulge in tooth rotting 5am fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empyrean

**Author's Note:**

> I found that quote the other day and instantly decided I needed to write something to go with it. If you find any typos or simply enjoy the work, please leave kudos and a comment.

Five found him sitting on the steps to the runner's bunks that evening. They weren't extremely surprised to find him there. Though it wasn't a common occurrence, Five did find themselves in the dark of night, braced against Sam's back. They would listen idly as he babbled wonderful nonsense. It was comforting knowing he didn't expect them to reply, and instead chose to fill the silence by himself.

Tonight was different. Sam held himself in a way that was evident of a deep fatigue. If his recent distraction on comms was anything to go on, Five would guess he had another deep philosophical idea haunting his sleepless thoughts. One that would mean another night sitting under the dark sky and pondering his stammered words.

Sam stood as Five approached, waiting until they were a mere foot away from him before he decided to speak.

"Five, I was wondering if I...could talk to you."

Five didn't reply, choosing instead to watch Sam's fingers comb through his messy hair. A small nod was enough for Sam to continue.

He cleared his throat, nodding to the steps behind him. Five shuffled quietly over, placing themselves on the first step in a way that it was evenly shared with Sam. Their shoulders bumped together in a way that was already familiar by now. After a fair amount of jostling, they both settled into a comfortable silence.

"You know the saying 'ashes to ashes, dust to dust', right?" He spoke at last, his voice relaxed and wistful. "Well....according to...Newton, was it? I can't remember anymore. If he was right, and all matter is conserved and recycled, then maybe we will become something else someday." 

Five half listened to his words, their eyes cast upwards to the sky. Beyond the haze of clouds, they could make out a few pin pricks of light. _"What a shame"_ Five couldn't help but think. _"The stars are so pretty this time of year"_

"I mean, just imagine it" Sam continued. "Our bones will sink back into the earth and will live again in the soil of trees- or maybe a flowerbed, if there's any gardeners left in the...post-apocalyptic world."

Five could feel him tense beside them, his shoulders stiffening under his hoodie and remaining tight and taut. Five leaned back a little so they pressed farther up against Sam. The motion caused him to relax a little.

"And someday..." Sam went on. "Someday, when we are all long dead and gone, and the Earth dies out- Jody told me something about the sun turning into a supernova but I don't think that's our type of sun- our ashes which have turned to soil which have turned to dust, will evaporate back into space."

Five let that image float into their thoughts. Particles of dust floating in the vacuum of space, light years away from any other surface, seemed like an awfully lonely thought. 

The more Five thought about it, the more bizarre the notion became. Space dust? Like that would ever happen. 

Yet it was fascinating, in a strange, oddly interesting way. It was almost comforting, the idea that they would never truly disappear. That someday they might be part of something else.

Five was too wrapped in their inner dialogue to realize Sam had fallen silent. Once this occurred to them, Five breathed deeply so that Sam could feel the rise of the inhale. 

The gesture eased Sam back into his train of thought. He chose to remain quiet for a moment longer before inhaling deeply. 

"I think...that maybe....perhaps, we were from the same star."

He whispered the words in such a low voice Five had to strain to hear him. If they had a reaction they didn't show it. But they did still enough to listen a little better to Sam.

"If everything is as we think it is, then maybe some part of each of us existed together once. And maybe..." Sam let himself trail off. It wasn't until then that Five realized that it was so very quiet without his voice. 

"Maybe that is why I love you"

 

Five didn't move, didn't _breath_ for fear that the slightest of movements would make the moment vanish like the edge of a dream. And yet, a familiar and wonderful feeling rose in their chest. Five knew all the things they had heard about love, how it was warm like sunshine or hot like fire. This didn't feel like either. Instead, it reminded Five of something much more close to their heart. Of a feeling along the lines of acceptance and familiarity. 

It reminded them of being home.

Eventually they turned to face Sam, only to find his eyes didn't meet theirs. Instead they gazed off silently across the quad towards something Five could not fathom.

Five moved gently, softly so as not to startle him. Their hand found his, and intertwined their fingers together.

They felt it then. The electricity that was in Sam's voice and his words. Five understood exactly what he spoke of. It seemed to seep into their body, settling deep into their bones; the feeling of being united, of being together after a terribly long separate journey. Five let it enshroud them, let it race through their veins and radiate from their skin. 

Sam exhaled suddenly, and Five let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding. They could feel the rise and fall of Sam's chest against them, feel his heartbeat flutter in his wrist. The feeling was so achingly reminiscent it hurt. Yet when Sam spoke again, it was as if nothing else existed in the world.

"I...understand if you don't really feel the same way, Five." he muttered. "I mean, I've survived all this time not knowing if you loved me, so I can survive a little longer, right? Besides..." Five could hear the tremor in Sam's voice. "If it means you are happy, I couldn't care less."

Five was still again, frozen long enough that Sam began to slump. He took Five's silence as rejection, as a permanent answer.

Five moved then. They turned so that every possible inch of them was pressed against Sam, and even then it didn't seem like enough. Tangling a hand gently in Sam's dark tresses, they brought him close enough to press the lightest of kisses against his temple. Sam replied with a gentle squeeze on Five's hand.

He laughed then, a soft bark of a laugh that sent goosebumps racing along Five's skin. For the first time that night, Sam raised his head to look Five in the eyes. Five felt their breath catch, for in Sam's eyes they could see all the stars he spoke of.

"Good God, Five." He breathed, lips twisting into a smile like the sun. "I would follow you to the ends of the world and back if you'd let me" 

Five couldn't help but grin back at him. It was absolutely exhilarating, whatever this feeling was. They wanted to remember it, to ingrain everything about this moment into their soul and hold onto it as they vanished back into the earth. 

And maybe, if the whole world turned to ash and they burnt up in the viscous flame of a supernova, they could keep it. So that, wherever it might be, whatever they might become, Five could find him again. They would meet again and Five would tell him all that he had said. Of stars and ash and bones. 

And then, perhaps, Five would fall in love again.


End file.
